Out of Nowhere
by Soccergirl17
Summary: After getting a horrible call, Emily's life is pretty much at the end of its course. Is Alison able to help her confront these fears, and show her that it is possible to live again? And maybe along the way show her that true love can always prevail?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I currently have two other stories going on right now (Roommates, and From Hurt to Friends to Lovers) and I just felt like getting into a different mindset for a bit. I AM NOT ending the stories; I'm just adding a new one to my list. So please read and review. Surprisingly I have not seen many Emily/Ali stories out there… So here you go! Also please check out my other stories!

In this story Alison did not go missing, and it takes place while they are still all best friends. I have also decided to make Ali a little less of a bitch in this story than she would usually be portrayed. So she'll still have some attitude but not too terrible. And please let me know what you think and send me some ideas! Honestly I am just writing this off the top of my head so I don't know what's going to happen.

Xo Smerin

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

"… Ali…. Alison…"

"What?!" Alison DiLaurentis shrieked, rolling over on her bed to face the voice. Spencer Hastings had arrived at Ali's house about an hour ago and they had been up in the blonde's room waiting for the other girls to show up.

"The door," Spencer stated glaring at Ali. Neither of them understood why or how they were best friends but it just kind of worked out that way. And it helped that the other three were able to keep them in line.

"So go get it," Ali said turning back to the window.

"It's your house Alison," Spencer said loudly. Ali smirked. She could tell Spencer was already getting fed up and it was just the beginning of the night.

"Calm down Spence, no need to get your panties in a twist," Ali smiled climbing off of the bed and walking out the bedroom door. She could hear banging on the front door, which was most likely Hanna being as impatient as always.

"Keep your pants on Marin," Ali said loudly through the door before opening it. Just as she expected, Hanna was right at the door, fist raised, about to knock again. Ali looked the blonde up and down carefully. She had changed a lot since then beginning of high school, from losing all of that weight to starting to wear all the latest fashions.

Looking past Hanna, Ali saw Aria making her way up the steps. Oh sweet Aria. Ali examined what the brunette had decided to throw on. A frilly skirt, leggings with little black skulls on them and a black tank top tucked into them. There was cute little tote thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey Ali," Aria said as she stepped up next to Hanna.

"Hi." Ali said, looking around. "Spencer's already here."

"Emily?" Hanna asked, looking behind the blonde. Ali shook her head and opened the door wider so the girls could get through.

"Well let's go then," she said, leaving the door. She listened for the door to close behind them, before making her way back upstairs.

"Hey Spence," Hanna said happily, sliding into the bedroom behind Ali.

"Hey," Aria said, smiling. Spencer looked up from the book in her lap and sent a quick wave in their direction. After kicking their shoes off and throwing their bags into the corner, Aria and Hanna climbed their way onto Ali's bed, getting comfortable.

"Oh god Spence, put the fucking book down!" Ali said, sliding next to Spencer and gripping it. Spencer glared at her and pulled it back. Ali just laughed.

"Fuck off Alison," Spencer snapped, slamming her book shut and tossed it to the ground. "I'm really not in the mood to spend the whole night fighting with you."

"Then don't," Ali stated. Before Spencer could respond the blonde jumped off the bed and grabbed her cellphone. "What do you guys want?" When she got no response in return she added. "Pizza?"

"Like it matters what we want," Spencer mumbled.

"What was that?" Ali asked, stepping towards the brunette.

"Guys. Stop! Just one night. One night without fighting. Please," Aria said loudly, staring at the two.

"Whatever," Ali whispered. Without another word, she dialled the number and left the room. Once she was sure the door was shut behind her, she slowly crept down the stairs. As she stepped down onto the last step it let out a loud creak, scaring her.

"Shit," she whispered to herself. Plopping down onto one of the barstools in the kitchen, she ended the call, tossed the phone onto the table, and placed her head in her hands. _'Why does Spencer always have to start something? It's not like I want to fight 24/7.' _She thought to herself, sighing. Looking around the kitchen, her eyes stopped on some pictures that were pinned to the bulletin board in the corner. She got up and slowly made her way over, as if she were trying to avoid landmines.

Smiling, she reached for the photo pinned to the top of the pile, the most recent. It was of the five girls together at the Rosewood Day pool. It was taken a couple of weeks ago at Emily's last swim meet of the season. The sharks had won. Looking over her friend's faces, Alison stopped on the swimmer's. She was squished between Hanna and herself and she had the biggest smile on her face. A smile that she had stopped showing, only letting it out every so often.

'_Three months last week.' _Ali thought frowning. Three months since the phone call that was sure to change everyone's lives forever. Three months since Pam and Emily Fields' lives turned right around smashed right into a dead end. Three months since the death of Wayne Fields.

Killed in action. That's how they described his death. One look at the family and you might've thought that it had affected Pam the most. At the funeral there was never a time when there weren't tears running down her cheeks. As they watched the casket being lowered into the ground, Pam's knees had buckled and she was down to the ground in a second. But then there was Emily. Throughout all of this, not a single tear was shed… At least not in the presence of anyone else.

On the outside it was Pam who was suffering to most, but when you looked deep down, you could tell that Emily was suffering just as much, if not even more. Not letting anyone in also had its fair share of pressure on the situation.

All of the girls could see it. Pam and all of the other mothers could see it. Emily was slowly losing herself in this depression and it was ruining her life. Ali had heard Pam talking with the other adults a couple of weeks ago about Emily. The brunette was clinically depressed and had been prescribed certain medications in order to help.

That's one of the reasons why they had planned this sleepover. The four girls wanted to at least try to bring Emily out of her funk, even if it was just for one night.

Alison tore her eyes away from the picture and sighed. She couldn't help that she wanted to do anything possible to help her friend. _'Maybe because you love her.'_

"Obviously I love her," she whispered to herself. _'As a friend.' _She thought. She quickly pushed the thoughts into the back of her head and returned to the table where she had left the phone. Dialling the pizza place, she let her mind forget about her earlier thoughts and started thinking about what to order.

"Hello?" Said the voice through the phone.

Clearing her throat, Alison said in a confident voice, "Hi, I'd like to order a pizza for delivery."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Okay so I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter as I'd been hoping to see but no problem! I am going to continue this story :) Hopefully you like this chapter just as much as the first one! Please review and let me know what you think :) Thanks, Soccergirl17 Xo

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

"Ugh Ali, when's the pizza going to get here?" Came a moan from across the room. Alison looked up from her phone and her eyes settled on Hanna.

"How should I know?" She snapped, regretting it when she saw the look of hurt cross her friend's features. She watched as Hanna snuggled further into the comforter on Ali's bed and sighed. "I'm sorry Hanna, I just have a head ache and I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

A look of surprise crossed Hanna's face at the apology. Alison didn't apologize much, but when she did, she actually meant it.

"It's fine. I have some pills if you want one? Or five?" Hanna replied, smiling. Ali just shook her head, letting a small smile make its way onto her face. _'Leave it to Hanna to brighten up my day a bit.'_ Ali thought to herself.

"Did you guys hear that?" Spencer asked from next to Hanna. She had gone back to reading her book, against Ali's remarks. The brunette was looking towards the door, sitting straight up.

"Hear what Spence?" Aria asked quietly. She had perched herself off the end of the bed and was playing with a lock of her hair.

"A creaking sound…" The girl in question answered. Everyone let out a deep breath. _'We really need to cut back on the horror movies… But they're Emily's favourite…' _Ali thought. With Emily around they wouldn't be cutting that genre out of their late night movie marathons anytime soon.

"Are you trying to freak us out Spencer?" Hanna asked, slightly on edge.

"She's just trying to scare you guys. Don't fall for it," Ali stated, although she had to admit she was sitting up a little more tense than before. Spencer looked like she was about to reply when they heard the sound of a car door slamming shut. Everyone jumped at the sound, their heads snapping to the bedroom door.

"C-Calm down guys. It's probably just the pizza." Ali said, trying to cover up the slight stutter that had taken over her voice. With that, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria looked expectantly towards the blonde. "Ugh seriously you guys? Why can't one of you get it?"

"It's your house," Spencer stated, for the second time that night. "And you're the one who ordered it."

Groaning, Ali slid off the chair at her desk and walked towards the door, not missing the smirk that had placed itself on Spencer's face. Sending a quick glare her way, Alison walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

When she was in sight of the door, she stopped. She could see movement through the window, but it didn't seem like they were going to knock anytime soon.

'_What the fuck are you doing?' _Ali thought, staring at the figure in the window. When she saw them start to back away from the door, she quickly ran to it and pulled it open.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked quickly, stopping the figure in its tracks. She had expected to see some nerdy pervert that had been trying to sneak a peek. What she hadn't expected to see was Emily Fields standing on the front porch holding a box of pizza, looking fairly scared.

"Oh… Umm," Emily mumbled quietly, not knowing how to answer. Seeing this Alison was quick to fill in the silence.

"You weren't planning on leaving with our pizza were you?"

Shaking her head, the brunette quickly looked down towards the box in her hand and back up to Ali. Under the blonde's gaze, Emily looked quite uncomfortable, obviously wishing she hadn't been caught.

"Em? You going to come in?" Ali asked quietly. Taking a quick peek at the street behind her, Emily sighed and took a step forwards, following the blonde into the house.

"We didn't think you were going to show up," Ali admitted, locking the door behind them. Emily just shrugged, and stepped past Ali and up the stairs. When she stopped in front of the door she held her breath. She honestly didn't know how she was going to last the whole night with her friends.

Sensing her hesitation, Alison stepped past her and opened the door. "Pizza's here," she exclaimed loudly, pulling Emily in behind her. Not making any eye contact with the others, Emily kicked her shoes off next to the others and placed the box on Ali's desk.

"Hey Em," Hanna said as she saw Emily being dragged into the room. Emily let out a small smile and shrugged her jacket off, tossing it with her shoes.

"Guys..? Pizza," Ali directed towards Aria and Spencer. The two had gotten themselves distracted with a book they had found on Ali's bookshelf. "We're not at school! Put the book away."

"You don't have to be at school to read Ali," Aria stated, sliding off the bed and past the blonde in order to grab a slice.

"Yeah? Well you guys don't have to be here either," Ali stated, rolling her eyes.

Sighing, Emily slid to the ground against the door. She honestly had no idea how she was going to last a whole night with the others. _'Just push through it. You're the one that decided to show up.' _She told herself as she pulled her knees to her chest. It was going to be a long night.

"Okay if you guys argue about one more fucking thing I'm leaving and I'll watch a movie at my house. And I'm bringing Em." Hanna stated, glancing at Emily. The brunette gave her another small smile. At least she wasn't the only one that was seriously fed up with her friend's antics.

"Well as long as Alison keeps talking, you guys will be gone fairly soon." Spencer said, glaring at Ali.

"Oh my god! Okay Em, let's go," Hanna shrieked, jumping up.

"Han! Please don't leave me," Aria pleaded, grabbing onto the blonde's wrist.

Sighing, Hanna answered, "Fine. But please just shut the fuck up guys. This is probably the last thing that Emily wants to hear right now."

All of a sudden, as if Emily had just sprouted extra eyes, Spencer and Ali stared at her. Both had a guilty expression covering their faces.

"I'm sorry Em," Spencer muttered, looking down. Emily looked from Spencer, then towards Ali, then down at her knees.

"It's fine. Can we just do something? Please."

"Sure," Spencer whispered.

"Here Em, you can choose the movie," Hanna stated, handing the DVDs over. Emily shook her head and pushed them back.

"Umm, you guys choose. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Before any of the others could respond, Emily had slipped out of the room.

"You guys suck at this!" Alison was quick to state. "The whole point of us having this sleepover is to try and get her feeling like herself again."

"Well then stop bitching about everything we say!" Spencer shrieked.

Sighing, Alison stood up and headed for the door, "I'm done. Emily needs us right now. We're her friends and we need to be there for her. Set up a movie, preferably a horror one, and I'll go get Em."

Alison opened the door walked into the hall towards the bathroom, only to be called back.

"Alison?" Spencer said, quietly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! So as of now, I have all the time in the world to write, write and… Write! I don't really have any plans for this story… So we'll see what happens. Also, I have decided that Alison and Emily have not kissed at all. So that kiss in the library never happened. Please let me know if you have any ideas that I could include! Don't forget to review. It's surprising how they actually help boost how much I want to write. Thanks.

Soccergirl17

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

'_Deep breaths. Just count to ten.' _

"Emily?"

'_Keep counting. Everything will be okay…'_

"Emily. Open the door."

'_The therapist has no idea what she's talking about, this isn't helping at all.' _With that last thought, Emily stood up from her place against the bathroom door and turned to the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from trying to hold back tears.

"Em… Please open the door."

Taking a deep breath, Emily turned towards the voice that had interrupted her. She knew someone was going to come after her. There honestly wasn't even a point in trying to get away from it. _'You decided to show up. Now you have to pay the price.' _

"I'll be out in a second," she said through the door, knowing it was no use. She knew Alison was on the other side of that door, and she didn't know if she could handle her right now.

"No Em, open the door."

"Just fuck off Alison!" Emily shrieked through the wood. She could hardly contain the tears that were filling her eyes as she spoke.

"Open the fucking door Emily."

Letting out a sob, Emily threw the door open and then turned around, facing the shower. Shaking, she heard the door close and footsteps walk towards her. She was waiting for Alison to say something, but she didn't. She dropped her face into her hands, letting the tears fall freely. She just wanted everything back to the way it was when she wasn't taking pills every day or going to therapy sessions every week. A time when her friends didn't have to walk on eggshells around her. She just wanted her dad back.

Choking back sobs, Emily felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Alison slowly turned Emily so that she was facing her. Not daring to look into her best friend's eyes, Emily didn't raise her gaze from the floor.

Not saying a word, Alison pulled Emily into her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, holding her as close as possible. She felt Emily slowly relax into her hold, finally letting herself sob into the blonde's neck.

'_No one should ever have to deal with this… No one should have to bury their parents while still in high school.' _Alison thought as she rubbed her hands up and down Emily's back. Knowing that this was one of the only times that Emily had actually broken down in front of anyone, she pulled Emily down to the ground and just held her there, letting her cry.

"Hanna, just sit down," Aria said, watching her friend pace around Alison's bedroom. The three had been sitting in Ali's room for about fifteen minutes, waiting for Alison and Emily to come back.

"Why should I just sit here when I know that my best friend is most likely having a melt down two doors down? She needs us right now! Plus who knows what Ali's saying to her right now." Hanna yelled, dropping onto the bed, laying her head in Aria's lap.

"She'll be fine. Ali knows what she's doing. She knows that Emily is not okay… She's not going to push her," Spencer stated. "So what movie? We should probably have one picked out for when they get back."

Emily took a deep breath before slowly raising her head from the crook of Alison's neck. Still refusing to look her in the eyes, Emily stuck to looking down as she wiped her face off.

"Here," Alison whispered the first word she'd said since closing the door. She lifted the bottom of her shirt and brought it up to Emily's face, lightly wiping the mess of tears and makeup. When she finished the first cheek, she went on to the second one and when she was finished that one, she dropped her shirt back into place and just sat there, watching the brunette in front of her.

Taking another deep breath, Emily dared to look into her friend's eyes. She was surprised that when she looked into the blue eyes she saw nothing but care and concern. And love. She had expected to see pity, and that's exactly what she didn't want. But looking into Ali's eyes, she saw that in this moment, Alison wasn't putting on any act, and that she was being her true self, the one that no one ever got to see. Ever.

Emily slowly leaned forward, but before their lips could touch, Emily's thoughts were restored and she quickly jerked her head to the side, missing Alison's lips by a couple of centimetres. She was quick to pull back and completely avoided the blonde's gaze.

Deciding to forget about what had almost just happened for now, Alison took a deep breath. "Em. Please talk to me."

"I'm s-sorry. I w-wasn't supposed to b-break l-like that," Emily whispered, with a slight hiccup from all of the crying.

"Em, it's perfectly fine to cry. I want you to cry. You can't just hold it all in or else it will get way too much to handle, then you could start turning to other things. Please just talk to me," Alison pleaded. She hoped that Emily would never even think of cutting, or drinking, or worse. _'I wouldn't be able to stand her doing that to herself.'_

"I just m-miss him so m-much," Emily stated, sniffing quietly. Alison pulled Emily close to her again, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I know Em. I know you do. We do too. Nowhere close to what you're feeling, but we feel it," the blonde reassured her. "We're going to help you through this Em, whether you like it or not. You're stuck with us. You're stuck with me."

Emily nodded slightly, letting out the hint of a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alison asked, grabbing onto the brunette's hands.

"I was just having a bad day," Emily replied.

"You're taking your medication right?" Alison asked.

Looking ashamed, Emily nodded to the floor. Seeing this, Alison placed a hand under her friend's chin and raised her face to meet her eyes again.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Emily. It's going to help you get better."

"I know. Can we go back? I think I'm feeling a bit better now. I think all I needed was to just let it all out, and you helped." Emily replied.

"I just sat here," Alison whispered.

"Exactly. You didn't try to make me talk, and you didn't continuously say that everything was going to be alright." Emily told her with a little smile. Alison just shrugged her shoulders.

"And you need to stop doubting yourself. You are an amazing friend, and I'm so glad you're mine." Emily stated. Alison pulled her into one last tight hug before pulling herself up.

Holding out her hand for Emily, she whispered, "You coming?"

Wiping her face once more just to be sure, Emily grabbed onto the blonde's hand and pulled herself up to stand next to her. Looking into the mirror, she made herself look somewhat presentable. Her friends obviously knew what was up, but at least she could try.

"Let's go."

Holding hands, the two made their way back to Alison's room. Before they went in, Alison pulled Emily back to face her. "Talk to me okay? Please." And with that she leaned in, placing a slight kiss to the corner of Emily's mouth, and then turned and opened the door. "So, what movie did you guys pick?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm actually getting more and more into this story! Please read and review. Oh yeah! And I don't know if I should have it as if Emily is out, or as if she's still in the closet. Alison is not out as lesbian. Please let me know, it's fairly important! I hope you enjoy!

Soccergirl17

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

"Emily. Emily, wake up." Emily let out a quiet groan. Alison sat up straighter and leaned back onto her hands. She had woken up about five minutes ago and realized that they had all fallen asleep during the movie, which was now replaying the menu screen over and over again. "Em…"

Alison watched as Emily wiggled around in her place, not wanting to wake up. _'She's so adorable.' _Smiling, she placed a hand on the brunette's arm and rubbed up and down. "Come on, you're almost there." Emily rolled over into Ali and slowly opened her eyes. "You're adorable." Alison whispered with a shy smile.

"Okay…" Emily replied, still half asleep. She could feel a blush covering her cheeks as she rest her head against the blonde's leg.

"We fell asleep," Ali whispered, running her hand through Emily's hair. Emily nodded, but didn't make any move to sit up. Looking around, Alison watched her friends sleep. All five girls had fallen asleep on the floor in front of Ali's laptop. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were all cuddled up against the side of Ali's bed, part of Spencer's body underneath it. Emily and Ali had fallen asleep to the right of them.

Yawning, Emily just lay there, watching Alison look around. "Now what?"

Alison shrugged and ran her hands through her hair then placed them in her lap. These were the moments that Emily loved the most. The moments that she and Alison had, when no one else was around. The moments where Alison showed her true self. The moments where she lets her vulnerability show.

"Can we move? I'm getting a cramp." Alison asked. Nodding, Emily slowly sat up and waited for the blonde to be standing before grabbing her hands and pulling herself up. Placing her hand on the small of Emily's back, Alison led her to her bed. She pulled back the covers and let Emily in before climbing in next to her. "Is this fine?"

"Uh huh," Emily answered, with a hint of a smile.

"How are you feeling now?" Alison asked, reaching down and taking a hold of the brunette's hand.

"Fine. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you guys… I just haven't been myself ever since…" Emily whispered.

"It's all good." Alison replied, smiling. _'You shouldn't be feeling this right now! You're best friends, what do you think this would do to your friendship?' _Alison thought.

"How did you know that I was at the front door? I didn't knock," Emily asked.

"You slammed your car door really loudly. Scared the shit out of us," Alison stated.

"Sorry."

"It's all good," Alison repeated. The blonde placed her hand on Emily's side and started trailing her fingers up and down.

"That tickles..!" Emily giggled, trying to keep quiet. Alison smirked and started trailing her fingers over the brunette's clothed stomach. "Ali! Stop!"

"Nope, you need to relax," Alison whispered, winking. Without thinking, she quickly rolled over so she was straddling the brunette. She slid her fingers under Emily's shirt and started tickling her stomach.

"Alison!" Emily whisper-yelled, wiggling around.

"Shh." Alison replied, using one hand to cover the brunette's mouth.

Emily, now realizing that she's a swimmer, used her weight to push Ali off of her and take her place over top of her. Panting, she just sits there for a second looking into her friend's eyes. There were so many thoughts swirling through Emily's mind at that moment, but the only one that stood out was the one telling her to do something that she'd never even think of doing. _'Kiss her.' _

Emily laid her hands on Ali's stomach, trying to keep balance. She couldn't keep her eyes in one place, and just let them jump from Ali's eyes to her lips. Back and forth, back and forth. She could feel her breathing getting shallow and her heartbeat speeding of rapidly. She knew it was coming, and she knew she would most likely regret it later.

Alison could see all of the thoughts swimming through Emily's head. She could see the brunette trying to go through all the different scenarios of what could happen, and if something did happen, where that would lead.

Leaning up, Alison tucked a loose piece of hair behind the brunette's ear, but she didn't lie back down. "It's okay Em," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Emily slowly leaned forward and finally let her lips touch Alison's. All of a sudden it felt as if there was a huge shoulder lifted off of her shoulders. The way that her body was reacting to this kiss, Emily could tell that she'd needed this for a long time. The kiss started off tentative. Alison knew that Emily didn't have much experience in the physical parts of a relationship; she'd constantly teased her about it. She had made fun of her for never having made out with anyone. Deep down, she knew it hurt her… But she had to keep up her reputation.

The two kissed softly more for a couple of minutes before Emily pulled away. Breathing heavily, she stared into Alison's eyes, not knowing what to do. _'What the fuck did I just do?!' _Before she could say anything, Alison laid back down, pulling Emily with her. She quickly brought their lips back together, this kiss a bit more passionate than the other. Shocked, Emily didn't respond for a couple of seconds, until she finally got back into it.

Alison was the one to pull away next, holding Emily's head above hers. Emily, still straddling the blonde, was trying to form proper sentences. "A-Ali… I," she whispered, completely stuck on what to say. A sound from the floor separated the two girls. Emily quickly rolled off of Ali and lay still.

Out of the corner of Ali's eye she saw Aria sit up and look around. It wasn't until she was sure that Aria was back asleep that she rolled onto her side, facing Emily.

"I-I… I'm sorry." Emily whispered, panicking. Shaking her head, Alison reached for the brunette's hand.

"Em, it's okay."

"Why aren't you freaking out right now? Why aren't you shoving me away and waking them up and telling them what happened?" Emily asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Emily, it's okay. It's okay." Alison pulled Emily close to her and held her. Trying to calm down, Emily took deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Just go to sleep, we'll talk about it later."

"Promise?" Emily asked, feeling really self-conscious.

Alison leaned in and laid a kiss on Emily's pouting lips. "I promise."


End file.
